


Ambush

by rainpuddles



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Threesome - Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenpou's office can be the most dangerous place in Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/springkink/) for the prompt _['Saiyuki Gaiden, Kenren/Tenpou/Goujun: first time w/a good helping of snark - "How they managed not to kill each other, only the Merciful Goddess knows."'](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/929144.html)_

"Whoa, he's gotten better at tying people up, hasn't he," Kenren noted, curiously tugging at the bandages, and making Tenpou look up from his book.

"Goku is a fast learner. And you're the one who told him the way to win was to tighten them enough that it would be impossible to break free."

Goujun glared back and forth between the two, feeling Kenren pull from one of the knots again as he declared: "Nope, I don't think this is gonna work."

"Do you want my sword?" Tenpou offered.

Goujun bucked, making the chair nearly fall forward. "Mnnnghphh!"

Kenren, who was already unsheathing Tenpou's sword, turned to look at him. "I don't know. I'd need to really understand what you're sayin', first."

"Maybe we should remove the gag as well."

Goujun coughed, clearing his throat. "Release me at once!" It was a shame his voice didn't come out sounding as threatening as he'd intended.

Kenren didn't even try to hide an amused snort. "That's kind of what we're trying to do, y'know?"

"I don't know, Kenren..."

Both the general and the dragon turned to look at Tenpou, who had finally put aside his mystery novel. "I mean, I don't think he'll let us off this one that easily."

"That should be obvious, Marshal," Goujun said. "I can't even begin to fathom what in the world caused you to do this in the first place."

"It was a bet," Kenren answered, easily.

"More like a dare, I'd say," corrected Tenpou.

"A _what_?" Goujun looked furtively at the two, expecting a proper explanation.

"To make a long story short, Marshal Tenpou here said he'd do anything I asked if I _subjugated_ you."

Goujun turned to look at Tenpou, his eyes opening wide in disbelief. He knew he was a man full of quirks and questionable habits, but...

"But the one who did all the subjugation was Goku. Really, Kenren, what kind of man uses a small child to achieve his own, ah, 'nefarious goals'?"

Kenren shrugged, giving his cigarette a long drag before stubbing it out in the frog ashtray's mouth. "It should still count, since I came up with the strategy all by myself."

"I don't think so."

"You two..." Goujun twitched, calling the other men's attention back to him. "I couldn't care less about whatever childish games you decide to play, but involving me in them like this..."

"But they weren't childish at all!" Kenren clarified. "Trust me, I had really mature stuff in mind, here."

"Should you really be sharing that kind of information with our superior, Kenren?"

"Well, we're pretty much screwed, anyway."

Tenpou raised his hand to his head and posed dramatically. "And here I thought we were doing a typical villain routine, with the hero learning all of the details behind their evil plans as inevitable doom approaches, and—!"

"Untie me now! This is an order!"

Kenren and Tenpou glanced at each other, then back at him.

"Yes, Sir!" They both saluted.

Goujun blinked at that. He was not going to complain about their sudden change of mind, but it did came as something of a surprise. He stiffened a little when he saw Kenren pick up the sword again and gesture at Tenpou to hold one of the knots for him to cut.

Kenren resumed talking as he worked on the bandages. "It wasn't our intention to make you uncomfortable like that."

"What are you talking about—_be careful with the hair_."

"He's talking about the clear sexual undertones of what he implied, before. I think."

Goujun tensed up again.

"Oops." Kenren's tone was completely deadpan.

"You'd better have not cut my uniform," Goujun hissed.

"No, no, I meant. Because we just did the sex thing again, right?"

"_Hurry up already if you don't want to be exiled from Heaven._"

Kenren paused again and turned to Tenpou, surprised. "Can he really do that?"

Goujun wasn't looking at him, but the shrug was audible in the marshal's voice. "Probably? He _is_ the West Dragon King, after all."

"And we're gonna release him, anyway?"

Goujun and Tenpou replied at the same time, "Yes you are—I don't know," which made Goujun almost twist his neck as he attempted to glare at the marshal.

"Yeah..." Kenren put his hand to his chin, considering the situation.

Goujun was becoming more impatient by the second, not that he'd felt anything resembling patience in the past hour, but these two were really asking for it this time. They weren't even trying to act apologetic. "The longer you take, the worst your punishment will be—_what do you think you're doing?!_"

Tenpou and Kenren, who were know conveniently standing in front of him, broke their heated kiss to look at him.

"Makin' out?" replied Kenren, pulling the other man closer.

Goujun sputtered undignifiedly. It took him at least four tries to regain control of his speech, but when he did, his voice came loud and clear. "Marshal Tenpou! General Kenr—!" ... Or it would have, if Kenren's mouth hadn't just placed itself over his.

There was a brief hint of tongue, and teeth scraping over his lower lip, and hands squeezing his thighs.

Goujun _squeaked,_ making Kenren crack up and break the kiss.

Tenpou sighed. "Your new strategy isn't proving to be very effective, Kenren."

Goujun swallowed hard and made another futile attempt to kick Kenren, but the lower half of his body, along with his hands, was still firmly tied to the chair. He could feel his cheeks burning red.

"N-No, no, it will be! That was just—" Kenren waved his hand in the air, still chuckling. "Come over here, Tenpou, you're supposed to be helping too."

Goujun couldn't believe what was going on, didn't want to. But he wasn't left with much of an option as Tenpou's arms wrapped around him from behind, pressing against his chest. He took a deep breath, and spoke low, slowly, this time. "I demand an explanation."

Kenren smirked and positioned himself on Goujun's lap, straddling him. "You said you were gonna punish us, right? But what if you're involved in the crime as well?"

"W-What?! Don't be ridiculous!"

Goujun shivered as Tenpou's warm tongue traced the rim of his ear. "He has a point, though. In this situation, wouldn't you rather not speak about any of the things that are taking place now?"

"We'll make it good, Goujun. You won't regret it." Kenren pressed himself closer and reached with his arm to pull Tenpou into another kiss, right over Goujun's shoulder. He felt like dying. Closing his eyes wasn't helping much, since he could still hear the sloppy noises and the low exlamations coming from his subordinates.

He had no idea how long it took them to pull apart, but when he opened his eyes again, he saw Kenren slide down from his lap and begin working on the bindings that were keeping his legs tied to the chair. Tenpou, meanwhile, was dragging his fingertips down the sides and the back of his neck methodically. His whole body tensed up once again.

"Is it your first time?"

Kenren actually stopped what he was doing to stare up at Tenpou. Goujun didn't answer. What was the point, if Tenpou had already assumed that was the case? He hated this whole situation; the impotence of being tied up, his anger towards the two men, the embarassment over the fact that he was actually finding this arousing.

He moaned as Kenren traced his hardening erection with one finger over the fabric of his pants. Deep in the back of his mind he was pleasantly surprised to discover that he could now freely arch himself against the touch. Tenpou had taken care of the remaining bandages.

And then he finally remembered to speak again. "Don't think I... ahh..."

But the other two didn't even bother to ask about the rest of his sentence. They both seemed very occupied with unbuttoning and unzipping and getting rid of his clothes. Goujun wished he could care more.

Kenren stretched out his hand to Tenpou, who in turn huffed and handed him the upper part of Goujun's uniform. And then, much to the dragon's surprise, Kenren proceeded to neatly fold his clothes and place them atop Tenpou's desk.

"What...?" He looked at Tenpou.

"He's always like this."

Goujun was now completely free of any bandages. He could have raised to his feet and stepped out the marshal's office if he wanted to.

"You won't go out naked, like this," Kenren said, as if reading his mind. "Besides, you want this too, don't you." He gestured with his head towards Goujun's dick.

Goujun stood up, more than ready to take a punch at his general's face, but instead he found himself against Tenpou's desk.

"Hey, hey, watch it!" Kenren said, as paper, ink, and fabric scattered all over the floor. Tenpou, who was now holding Goujun's hands over his head, simply rolled his eyes.

"Think of this as a peace offering; a truce, if you will?"

And there were so many answers Goujun could have given to that: _no, I don't want to, this is not professional, I will never forgive you, I don't want it to be like this_... but then Tenpou's cock rubbed against his and all those words turned into a low moan.

Goujun could hear Kenren asking the other man to move his legs so he could get rid of his pants, and he could also feel Tenpou's hands gripping his waist firmly, sliding him closer across the desk. Goujun began thrusting his hips forward in spite of himself, aching for more friction, his own still-gloved hands holding on tightly to the desk.

Then another hand wrapped around him—around them both. He gasped and opened his eyes to see Kenren's smug smile as he jerked them off. He would have slapped him right there, but this felt too good to end so abruptly, so he decided to close his eyes instead and focus on the sensations.

"Goujun..." Tenpou murmured, clearly enjoying this just as much, if not more than himself. "Can you turn around...?"

There was a voice in the back of Goujun's mind.

No, _two voices_. The first one kept yelling at him for letting himself get involved in this and telling him how he would regret this for the rest of eternity. The second one sounded far more calm, and pointed out that the sooner he found release, the sooner this would be over.

Goujun hated his conscience a lot.

He let go of the desk and hefted himself up with his hands, slowly, and shakily turning over (because Kenren was still touching him). Tenpou thanked him as he ran his hand down the curve of his ass.

"Don't think..." Goujun breathed, "There won't be consequences... _hnngh._" He hissed, feeling something cold and slick press against his entrance.

"We know." Kenren had finally stopped his attentions. But only because he was now too busy kicking off his pants himself.

Goujun swallowed, hoping his voice would be steadier this time. "Then what is the point of this?"

"Feeling good," Tenpou replied, sliding one long finger in. "Unless... you're not feeling good."

Goujun breathed in sharply through his nose, choosing not to answer that question either. He would have done as the second voice in his head recommended, but he still had some pride in him left and he wasn't planning to orgasm just from this.

Kenren climbed on the desk, now completely naked from the waist below. And even though Goujun had a vague suspicion, from the way the other two had positioned themselves before, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Kenren's erection standing mere inches from his nose, then brushing against his lips.

"K-_Kenren!_"

The general pulled away instantly, but not enough for Goujun to feel one-hundred percent safe. The problem was that Tenpou's fingers working his way in and out were too distracting for him to properly guard his mouth from Kenren's most _rambunctious_ part.

And then, as if to spite him, Kenren started stroking his dick again. "You need to relax, Goujun."

"I will relax when I feel like I c—_khh!_"

"Ahh, I'm sorry. I should have warned you," Tenpou chuckled from behind, a little out of breath. He could tell he'd had enough decency to wear a condom, at least.

Goujun shut his eyes closed and tried his best to silence both of the voices in his head once and for all; he had more than enough with Kenren and Tenpou already, with the way they kept touching him all over and whispering things he didn't want to understand. Before he realized, he was already rocking along the pace they had set, and even though he would never admit it, he was glad for Kenren's attentions, since they proved to be an effective distraction from the pain.

He felt Kenren switch hands for a second and opened his eyes to find him settling himself under him, in a position that allowed him not to lose his grip on Goujun's cock, but that also left Goujun's face suspiciously close to Kenren's own dick. Goujun had to wonder if Kenren knew how to be subtle at all and, after a few seconds of deliberation, he decided to give it a tentative lick.

Kenren shuddered under him, thrusting upwards, and making Goujun hate himself a little more for enjoying his reactions. He closed his eyes and took the head in his mouth, which gained yet another pleased moan from Kenren, which in turn made Tenpou push deeper into him. All in all, this hadn't been such a bad idea.

They kept going like that for what seemed like too long to Goujun. In that period of time he'd become accustomed to the feeling of Tenpou's cock inside him, and he could now better fit Kenren in his mouth, but it was all quickly getting to be too much; especially with the way Tenpou kept pounding into him until he hit _that spot_ and—

Goujun cried out, his voice muffled around Kenren's cock, as a series of spasms ran through his body making his arms and legs shake in place. He could hear Tenpou and Kenren react to him behind his own exclamations, but there was something that sounded... off.

"FUCK_OW_GOUJUN!" Kenren scampered off the desk and fell on the ground, swearing and holding his cock in his hand.

"—Kenren...?" Tenpou, who still hadn't come either, pulled out and peered to look at the other man. "Are you okay?"

"Damn it, why did no one ever warn me about dragon teeth?"

... _Oh._

It hadn't been on purpose, but Goujun couldn't manage to feel sorry at all. And so, taking advantage of the inadvertent crisis, he hopped off the desk, hastily put on his clothes, and exited Tenpou's room without saying a word.

"... It looks like it will take a couple of weeks to heal, at least," was the last thing he could hear as the door slammed closed behind him, and he thought that maybe he wouldn't need to punish them so severely, after all.


End file.
